


Horror Films Aren't For Kids

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Gay, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, im irish english so if i get some stuff wrong please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Jack is with Mark, Tyler and Ethan and these sweet bois just have a good time





	Horror Films Aren't For Kids

*knock knock*  
mark got up to answer the door but as soon as he opened the door a bouncing jack came through the door beaming with energy  
"well hello to you to baby boy," mark smiled and kissed jacks head

jack hugged him tight "I've missed you sooooo much!"

mark accepted the hug then closed the door "you wanna unpack your things or see Eth and Tyler?"

"Ethan and Tyler!" 

"you called?" Tyler came in holding Ethan bridle style and both laughing 

jack hugged them both "I've missed you all so much!" jack broke the hug and picked up his bags "I can't wait to have the best month of my life!...but I'm really jet lagged or at least I will be when the coffee energy runs out." he smiled sheepishly at mark 

Tyler and mark could both tell he was asking if he could have a nap, "Ethan's probably gonna take a nap soon so you can too," 

jacks face was a little pink "I'm not little right now, I don't need a nap!" he hated the whine in his voice 

"I think Tyler's right, little boys need their sleep." mark teased only making jacks face burn more

"ya' gobshite..." 

"I'd be lying if I said I knew what that meant but I feel like it's a bit word for a little boy." mark was enjoying embarrassing jack a lot but so were Ethan and Tyler as both were laughing.

"oh my god! you're more than a gobshite your a fookin' geebag!" jack put his hand over his face to hide the blush.

"any more bad words and you'll be in time out." mark said jokingly

"ohh, you're in trouble!" Ethan joined in

"ya' can shut it to, you're meant to be on my side you're meant to the cute hoor!" jack said in a joking manner but the other 3 looked confused

"um, did you just call Ethan a whore? " Tyler asked

"what? no! a cute hoor is a good thing to be if you're a guy, not so much if you're a girl, a cute hoor guy means like nice lad!" jack explained quickly 

the other three laughed at the misunderstanding. jack let out a yawn and soon after so did Ethan.

"I think two little boys need a nap." mark said as Tyler took Ethan to his room and mark lead jack to his room. mark opened the door "ok, you just get some sleep you look tired, bug."

"ok I love you, da- mark..."

"you can call me want you want jackaboy, I love you too."

"what about gobshite?"

"...I'm convinced that's a swear or some shit you made up." he chuckled and kissed jacks head

"tis' a insult..." jack started getting closer to sleepytime junction 

 

******

jack woke up needing to piss badly so he got up and went to find mark so he went to the front room...not mark but a Tyler "um Tyler...?"

"yellow?"

"um, do you know where mark is?" 

"out shopping he'll be back soon, why?"

"half't pee but I don't know where the bathroom is." (yes I know in Ireland most Irish people call it the jacks but I didn't think it would make since to the others in the story and jack asking "wheres the jacks" sounds weird in my head"

"on the left to mark's room, bud."

"thank you!" he quickly went to the bathroom before he pissed himself because well that would be embarrassing !

jack went back to the front room and just stood in the door way, he wasn't sure what to do because well Tyler seemed happy watching the boring news but jack was bored and didn't wanna be rude! but how could he entertain himself? he started tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers on the door frame because music! music is fun. jack was kinda dancing to the "music " he was making and by dancing I mean head bobbing like there was some electro music on

"you ok there, bub?" Tyler look amused and confused

"moosic!" jacks little side was starting to pop its head

"I thought you knew how to play the drums." 

"yeah, I do know, why?" jack cocked his head 

"well what ever music doesn't sound great is all" Tyler shrugged, he didn't mean to be mean it was meant to be a joke but jacks little side dropped any confidence it had and he stopped all the tapping and dancing and headed to mark's room

"oh" he said quietly to himself because he was just trying to have a good time. why was he getting so upset over this? he gets mean comments everyday! so why cant he handle something this dumb?

Tyler knocked on marks door "mark wants to know if you want anything and that he'll be back soon."

before thinking jack opened the door a but and said "could you ask him to get cookies?" his eyes light up even if they were a little red 

"only if you tell me the truth."

"bout?"

"have you been crying?"

jack nodded and looked down feeling a bit silly and embarrassed that Tyler had caught him crying over something probably stupid

"why? are you hurt? is it cause marks gone? because he'll be back soon, or-"

"didn't like the drum comment ya' maked..."(I know maked isn't a word but it is in kid talk)

"I was only joking, bud..." he pulled jack into a hug "...aww, I'm sorry bud"

"it's okay."

******

mark and Ethan came through the door and Ethan ran and hugged Tyler and jack followed mark like a baby duck

"missed you, bug." mark kissed jack 

"I did too,"

"oh, guess what I got?"

"...cookie?..." jack looked up at mark with the most innocent look and voice 

"yes but also...." he pulled a plush from his bag to which jack's eye light up "din-"

before mark could finish jack screamed "dino-rarw!" 

mark was holding a green t-rex teddy that was about as big as his head, mark put the t-rex in jacks arms to which he squeaked and hugged the t-rex close, the fur was so soft and jack loved it 

mark chuckled at his cute little boy "I love you." 

"I love you too, daddy!" he hugged mark tightly "love-love-love-love-love-lovvvvvvvve you so much!" 

mark was a little taken aback at getting called daddy but he could get used to it

"can I wear my dino-rarw onesie?" 

"of course!" mark picked jack up and borough him to his room, mark opened jacks bag the top had a green onesie but under that was a few diapers with dinosaurs on them, mark took one of them out and the dinosaur onesie "hey jack, are you feeling big or little?" he asked even though he could tell he was little

jack thought for a minute "small..." 

"ok then." mark made quick work of getting jack changed though jack was embarrassed when it came to mark putting a diaper on him and it didn't help you could hear it crinkle every time he moved but he thought that maybe it wont be noticeable so they both went back to the front room

jack sat on the sofa (coach?) next to Ethan who wasn't little right now but he notice the crinkle and thought teasing could be fun while Tyler and mark make lunch in the kitchen 

"hey crinkle butt!" that made jack blush 

"I don't know what your on bout'..." 

"aww, don't be embarrassed, little boys like you need diapers to make sure they don't have accidents, /right/?" 

jack stuck out his toung then pouted "'m a big boy! I don't need diapers!" 

"then /why/ are you wearing one right now?" jack was starting to feel very little, Ethan's words weren't mean but he didn't like feeling embarrassed! 

" 'm not"

"suuure. what do you wanna watch?"

"paw patrol?"

Ethan wanted to watch 27 hours so operation get little jack to watch a horror movie was a go "I know a better thing we could watch but its not for little boys...."

"I'm a big boy,"

"I don-know paw patrol is a pretty little show"

"no! I wanna watch your thing!" wow that was easy! so easy put on 27 hours and loved it but jack on the other hand was shanking and trying not to cry 

"da-daddy..." jack whispered and started to cry a bit until mark came into the room 

"Ethan!" mark yelled 

"yes mark?" Ethan said sheepishly only now seeing jack "oh shit! what happened to him?"

"I don't know, maybe you should explain?" mark wasn't mad just worried that jack would be scared shitless 

Ethan felt really bad and put his head down in shame "put on a scary movie..."

"I'm not mad just worried. I'm gonna take jack to calm down though."

 

*****

later jack was fine but he was a bit jumpy and Ethan did say sorry a few times and they hugged and made up

now they where all sat on the sofa watching son of bigfoot and jack was still jumpy so every loud sound made him jump in marks lap

Ethan went to get a drink and came back with 2 Sippy cups of juice, he tapped jacks shoulder to give him one but jack jumped and went whiter than he normally is and started to shift uncomfortable after getting his cup. he was tapping his finger on the lid of it and moving a lot 

"you got a problem or are you just being a fidget arse?" mark asked trying to stop jack from moving so much

"um..." he stopped moving for about 2 minutes before starting up again

"jack, you ok?"

"w-wet..." jacks face burnt red

"ah," mark picked up jack taking him to his room and quickly got him changed "see not so bad is it?"

jack had his face covered with his hands " I didn't mean ta... "

"it's ok, little boys have accidents some times, not your fault bug." he kissed him on the head and put the onesie back on him

"b-but I'm a big boy..." 

"not right now you aren't, right now all you have to worry about is being little and happy, ok?" mark grabbed the dino teddy and put in jacks arms, planting another kiss on his head and picking him up 

"ok daddy." jack started drifting asleep with his head in the crock of marks neck "love you..."

mark sat back down with Ethan and Tyler, Ethan was now on Tyler's lap and looked like he was also drifting off to sleepytime junction. mark rubbed jacks back as he fell asleep in marks arms .

soon mark and Tyler fell asleep too, they could sleep on the sofa tonight, hopefully it wouldn't make them feel like crap in the morning but it didn't matter if it would because seeing their cute little boys drift off was so worth a backache, jack was the cutest little green dinosaur in the world and Ethan was the cutest blue boy in the world, both mark and Tyler feel like the luckiest people in the world to have such adorkable boyfriends and jack and Ethan felt the same about them because they are lucky to have such loving and nice partners.

**Author's Note:**

> im irish english so i know some slang words so for anyone that doesnt know a 'gobshite' is a idiot or gobby shit, a 'eejit' is an idiot, a 'geebag' is a bag or vagins so bacisably the c word but a bit worse , a 'cute hoor' is a type of girl that like doesnt pay for her drinks at a bar but a 'cute hoor' as a guy is a nice lad and i for get if i used this but a 'yoke' is like saying "the thingamabobar" or "dohicky"
> 
> im half irish and want to move to ireland when im older


End file.
